


Simon's Pancakes

by Fireloom



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Ooo, Slice of Life, Sweet, Young marceline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireloom/pseuds/Fireloom
Summary: Simon teaches Marceline how to make Pancakes.
Relationships: Ice King | Simon Petrikov & Marceline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Simon's Pancakes

Marceline bites into the white plastic packaging and with her tiny vampiric canines tears a hole in the corner.

"Hah ha!" She celebrates before handing it to Simon. 

"Good job, Little Demon." Simon takes the packet and pours some flour into a wooden bowl he and Marceline carved out of a fallen branch earlier in the year. He then pours in a small amount of water and uses a bent spoon to mix them together. 

"You stir it until it becomes a gloopy floopey soup," he tells Marceline who bends over his shoulder, eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Next, we get our special non stick pan and put it on a small bunch of coals." Simon moves a bunch of tiny embers into a circle by the side of their campfire and places the pan on top. "You don't want it to get too hot." 

They wait until Simon decides the pan is ready. 

"Now, we can make the most scrumptious pancakes in all the New World." Simon pours the mixture in and tilts the pan this way and that until the mix covers the whole bottom. 

"You see these little bubbles coming up?" He asks. 

Marceline looks closely. "Yeah, I see them." 

"When these bubbles cover the whole pancake, it's ready to turn over. Why don't you watch it carefully and tell me when you think it's ready?"

"Ok!" Marceline slinks down to the ground and scrutinises the pan with the intensity only a seven year old can muster. 

"Now?" She asks. 

"Not yet. The bubbles need to be all the way at the edge."

Marceline continues glaring for a while longer. 

"I think now!" She announces. 

"I think so too. This is the fun part. You better scoot back a bit." 

Marceline sits up and watches carefully. 

"Ready, Marcy?" Simon whispers. 

"I'm ready," Marceline hisses directly into Simon's ear, making him to wince. 

Simon jiggles the pan until the cake slides around freely. Then, he tosses it up in the air! The cake flips around in mid flight and lands smack-bang back in the pan, opposite side up. 

Marceline gasps. "Whoa..." 

"I know. Pretty cool, right?" 

"Awesomely cool, Simon." 

"It's almost ready to eat now. Do you think you can make the next one?" 

"Totally!"


End file.
